Not just his sister
by twilight4eva13
Summary: in the maraurederer age. James is home for summer.his sister is too but she goes to salem accademy. james sister bell,has fallen for a guy who's name she doesn't even know, same with him. what could make this weirder?the year that follows is chaos.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: New story. I really love the idea. This is anther one of my ideas I also read a fanfic that gave me the idea. This story is completely different but the one I read made Sirius sexii (which he is in teenage form.) I will definitely get into this story.**

**This is in-between **_**unexpected sister**_** and it's sequel. Also I think I am going to delete my story: ****prophesies gone wrong.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

I am Parker Bell Potter. Yes Potter. I bet you're already thinking of him; the best seeker, known girl-magnet, and most obnoxious James. Well he's my brother. He's really not that great. I love him and always hang out with him over the summers.

Also, I'm not that obnoxious. I have grey eyes (or _had _grey eyes.) wild uncontrollable hair that usually curled it _was_ black. I am a good hight at 5,9. And I am actually quite curvy. Most of my friends tell me I'm lucky with my good skin and nice body but it took a while to get here and happened over the last year.

I am currently in a car driving to my friend Lizy's house. It's the first day of summer and I'm spending the first week of summer at her house before I go home and have one of James annoying friends over. Remus isn't bad I mean weird name but he's still really nice. Peters annoying but not really trouble. Sirius- well I've never met Sirius but come on, Sirius what type of name is that. I've heard he's a twat any way.

Any way as the car turned into a long gravel drive way. I was relieved the 3 hour long drive was over. Mr. Stanley loved driving so instead of flooing we drove for three hours. Yay…

"Can you believe the year is finally over? It was such a stressful year. What with every thing going on." Lizy said excitedly and we hauled our trunks in to the house.

"I just want to forget about it." I answered wearily. The last year had been exhausting to say the least. I had a boyfriend who caused more trouble than he was worth and the school was hosting morilys. Morilys are human like things; they had been trying to harm the girls in my house the Griffith's. It had been a stress full year to say the yeast.

The next day I woke up and headed down to breakfast feeling relaxed. As I got to the table Mr. Stanley was reading the paper (both wizard and muggle) and Mrs. Stanley was cooking pancakes. I sat down next to Lizy.

"Morning' every one." I said cheerfully. Mrs. Stanley gave me a huge plate of pancakes and smiling while she greeted me. Mr. Stanley grunted nodding looking engrossed in his paper. Lizy rolled her eyes and smiled. Her dad was a muggle-born so he still stayed involved in current affairs in the muggle world.

"hay Bell, I have to go do some stuff with mum for an hour or so in Diagon ally do you want to stay here or hang around Diagon ally? We could meet up later and shop." Lizy said turning to me.

"I'll hang around Diagon ally, there are some things I need to buy. Also I know some people from around there. I have to say hi to Florean Fortescue, I see him every summer. I've known him since I was 8." He owned the ice cream shop he had opened it when I was 7 yrs old, him only being eighteen at the time.

"Cool. We'll be leaving in an hour." She replied. After breakfast we headed upstairs to get dressed.

As we got to Diagon ally, we walked into the bank. I got out some money from my own small volt. It had money I had been saving since I was 5 yrs old. Also extra money my parents had added for me if I needed it while I was at school.

After we got out from the bank we parted ways and I went to Florean Fortescue's ice cream parlour. I walked up to the counter. once the guy inside noticed me he smiled.

"And what can I get you today?" I smirked.

"well I'm up from school out of the country so I don't know what's new. Any suggestions?" I said sweetly still smirking a bit. He seemed to notice the slight smirk. I had my huge sunglasses on so he could really see my face.

"Um… sure. Well there's the bubblegum-fudge-choc ice-cream?" he suggested.

"Nah, I've tried it's very good but very sweet."

"The mango-fizz-whiz?" he tried.

"Don't feel like flouting for an hour. It tastes nice though." I said. He furrowed his brow thinking of something that might get me.

"Well, what _do_ you like?" he asked. I smiled evilly.

"I feel like something fudgy, fruity, crunchy _not_ chewy, sweet but not _too_ sweet and lots of colours, because bright colours taste better." I recited out perfectly. he stared at me for a second not understanding before his face split into a grin.

"I was wondering when I was going to see you then. But bell, look at you. Your not short any more. And I'm sure your hair was black. You've changed a lot. Well almost still need to have your own ice-cream flavour. So that's one choc fudge-strawberry- nut- bubblegum-banana. Right?" he said. I grinned.

"Of course one never gets too old for a choc fudge-strawberry- nut- bubblegum-banana ice cream. And it's all mine. My very own flavour." I said as he made the ice cream.

"yes, took three years to make, mind you. changed it every time you came until you loved it." He said.

After I'd talked to Florean I started walking down the street. Until I walked straight into something hard. It made an "oof" sound as we collided.

"sorry, wasn't watching were I was going." I said really quickly. Then looked up to see a god. Ok maybe god was a bit much but he was, Wow. He had curly black hair that was long-ish, grey eyes and a perfect face.

He smiled. " no problems." Then helped me off.

We started walking. After a second I couldn't take silence.

"So what's your name?" I asked.

"Well, I can't tell you that it's secret info, that. Code name, Padfoot." Said jokingly. I chuckled. "What bout you?" he asked. I smirked.

"Secret. Code name, beach babe." I said jokingly back he smiled.

"Ok b-b. I like it." I glared.

"B-b? What is that?" I asked.

"It suits you." he said.i just laughed. Sirius seemed in deep thought.

"You have a nice laugh." He said suddenly. I chuckled.

"You have a nice face." I sent back. He turned to me and bowed dramatically grabbing my hand kissing it and looking up.

"Glad you think so." He said cheekily. I snatched my hand back.

"Is that supposed to be award winning charm? I've seen better from my sport-freak brother while he was covered head to toe in mud." I stated trying to keep a straight face.

" I'm hurt." He said with a mock angry face.

"I see well don't be. He's _supposed_ to be a ladies man. Which is weird cause he's full of himself. Even if he is smart." I said happily. " but I'm smarter."

He laughed. Then I looked at my watch and cursed.

"I've got to go soon and meet back up with my friend lizy. Before I leave want to exchange real names?" I asked. He thought about it for a second.

"Nah. B-b I like the nick names. Owl me.i promise to reply. We should meet up some time." He asked.

I nodded happily. This, this GOD wanted to stay in comtact with me.

"Sure. Well bye." I added and waved before skipping off.

**A/N: plz review. is it good? isit crap? the next chapy is done and will be up in 12 hour or the morning for any ozzies. right now its past midnight. so good night. more twists to come plz read on.**

Love

twilight4eva13 / fred4eva13 (dependse who you ask)


	2. hello brother

SIRIUS POV A/N: I wrote this just after the first chapy but didn't think they went together. That's why this is a short paragraph.

**I hope you like the new story, it's just a break before I go back to do the sequel to ****unexpected sisters****.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything. But I'm jealous of who does.**

SIRIUS POV

I walked back towards the leaky cauldron in a daze. I had just met the most amazing girl ever. Wait… that sounded gay. Ok he met a smart, funny and cool girl. She looked slightly familiar but he couldn't place her. He didn't even know her name! But b-b was good enough.

I found James, Remus and Peter. All sitting around James was watching the crowd. I sat down.

"Hay." A chorus of "hays" came back to me.

"So prongs what's up?" I asked him as he was looking on edge watching people walking past.

"He saw his sisters friend and found out that his sister is around here. He really wants to see her and make sure she's not with a guy." He Remus answered.

"Well, I haven't seen her in ages." He said. He had told loads of tales of trouble him and his sister had gotten into when they were little. That was before she went to Salem academy for witches and wizards.

"Hay, why did she go to Salem any way?" I wondered aloud.

"Oh, I'm not sure. She had always looked forward to being at Hogwarts with me until the summer I got back from my first year. She just decided she would be better at Salem. She's aloud to transfer whenever she wants though. I tried to get her to last summer but she wouldn't listen so maybe this summer." He sounded hopeful.

"James, mate. I don't think she'll want to. Not with all her friends back at Salem and probably her boyfriend too. She is almost 15." Remus tried to reason. At the word "boyfriend" James had gone pale and a look of pure horror crossed his face.

"I'm sure she doesn't have a boy friend. Remus is just guessing. Practically none of the girls that age have boyfriends. Don't worry about it." I said trying to comfort him. He seemed to calm down.

They soon settled into talking about plans for the summer and what they were going to do for next year. They also discussed the basic science of pranking. James had said that his sister was the best at pranks and might even be better than him and me. At this we had all scoffed. And James had agreed that it was unlikely but that she was good.

After a little while I realised I had to get home. I said good-bye to the guys and got to the fireplace. I was just getting in when I heard James yell, "Bellz, there you are!" I turned in time to see James hugging someone before it blurred into green flames and i went through a blur before stumbling out of my own fireplace.

BELL/B-B POV

I walked into the leaky cauldron a little while after my encounter with the GOD. I was talking to Lizy about Quittich. Just as I entered the bar was met with a shout.

"Bellz, there you are!" I nearly jumped out of my skin and started to turn. But before I could 270'degrees I was engulfed in a huge hug that would have killed me if I wasn't used to this type of greeting. I sighed and hugged right back. I was happy that I had put the contacts on instead of just wearing sunglasses to cover my eyes. James would be confused by how odd my eyes looked.

"James, I haven't seen you in ages. I missed you so much." I whispered in his ear. When we broke apart we both grinned at each other. Then James frowned.

"Your not short anymore!" he stated.

"I've already been told that today." I said rolling my eyes.

"Really by who?" he said curiously.

"Fortescue." I answered shrugging.

"Oh so he made you one of the choc-strawberry-other-stuff-thingy ice creams did he?" He asked innocently. I chuckled.

"I would correct you but you won't get it right any way." I said.

"Too right I won't. Any way I'm hanging out with Remus and Pete. You remember them?" he asked. I swerved around to see to 16yr old boys smiling at me.

"Yes, of course I remember them. They almost set the house on fire. I thought I was the only one that did that!" she joked.

"That would be us." Remus said in a mock-proud voice.

We spent another ten minuets talking before me and Lizy had to go back to her place. I said goodbye and told them I'd see them in a week.

When I got back I started to write two letters one to my parents and one to Padfoot to send tomorrow. Lizy noticed me writing a second one and got curious.

"Is that to a boy?" she asked.

"Yes it is actually." I answered knowing what she would do next.

"Really, that's so great, what's he look like? Is he nice? Is he fit? What school does he go to?" she asked loads of questions and I spent most of the night trying to answer in a way that would satisfy Lizy's tirade of questions.

A/N: did you like it? Is it weird? Would any one like James POV? Should lily come in soon? Plz review I need help with some ideas to pimp out my story. Plz peepz help me review with ANY comment.

**Love**

**Twilight4eva13 / fred4eva13 **


	3. Quittich, beating and again

A/N: thanks for any reviews I've gotten so far

A/N: thanks for any reviews I've gotten so far.

Disclaimer: don't own any thing.

SIRIUS POV

I was walking down to the meadow nearest my house. It was actually quite far away but once I got out from the city I would fly. I couldn't stop thinking about b-b. She was good-looking but could actually hold a normal conversation and she joked.

I got past the limits and jumped on my broom and speed off. As I reached over the meadow I saw a figure there. I flew into the light forest around the meadow in case it was a muggle. I looked around a tree and saw her.

B-b was standing in the meadow with her broom in hand. I got on my broom and flew low over to her grinning.

"Wan'na fly with me?" I asked. She spun around and calmed when she saw me.

"Oh, um…hi. I was just about to practise flying." She stuttered.

"Cool. Want to fly with me?" I repeated.

"Oh yeh. Hay… are you following me or something?" she joked.

"I come here every summer. I need to practise. I'm beater on my house team." I replied. I hope she loves Quittich or she'll get sick of me pretty soon.

"I'm a beater but my captain only lets me be seeker since I'm good at it and it's hard to find a good seeker apparently. I would love to be beater for the team." She answered in that sexy way. God she was perfect. She loved Quittich, had a sense of humour, looked dam hot, what else did she need.

"Awesome." I finished with. Then we started playing with a tennis ball. We would throw it between us and catching it back and forth. We did that for about an hour until we finally pulled to the ground both looking a bit tired.

"Well, that was good I haven't had a good Quittich practise since I was 12 with my brother. You're a good player. I'd love to see one of your games. Which house are you in?" she asked nicely.

"Gryffindore, best team there is at Hogwarts." I answered proudly.

"Yea, so I've heard. I think I'll be able to come watch a game sometime." She seemed nervous as she said that. I took a step forward and grabbed her hand. She didn't shy away.

"I'd love it if you would come to one of the matches. You'd be my lucky charm." At the last part I gave her a cheeky wink.

She chuckled. " It's not that, exactly. My brother gets weird about me even knowing guys." She answered. I thought about it and remembered James.

"All brothers are. I mean I don't care much for my little brother but he's a Slytherin git. Still I have a mate who's like that about his sister." she nodded at this.

"I guess." She answered smiling. "Well I have to get back. Good bye." She said.

I suddenly got a bout of confidence. Leant down and lightly kissed her pulling away she smiled happily.

"I was hoping you'd do that." Then she hoped on her broom and took off waving. I was almost shocked.

I then turned and set home.

BELL POV

He kissed me. It was perfect. I still couldn't stop thinking about it as I entered Lizy and my room. She noticed how I was acting.

"What happened to you? Hit with a confundus charm?" I smiled.

"He kissed me." I sighed as I dropped down onto Lizy's bed next to her. I leaned onto her shoulder looking off into nothing. She was beaming at me.

"That's so good." Then her smile dropped a bit. " Are you sure after _him_? Are ready for a new guy?" she asked.

It was a new though but I just sighed. "That's the point! When I'm with this guy every thing is perfect. I forget about Marcus. He was a crap kisser. But this guy, well he's perfect. He doesn't find my Quittich obsession weird. He loves it too and he's a beater as well. Oh I can't wait till I can see him again." I said.

She grinned and got that evil spark in her eye. " We'll do you up for a date." She squealed.

"Um… well he didn't actually ask me out plus I don't think it's a date, also I hate dressing up nicely. You take it over the top." I said bluntly. She looked down cast but then looked up again.

"How lucky are you? You get to have a _summer romance_. Lucky you." then she sighed. " I wish I could have a summer romance. It would be so nice." She said dreamily.

"I thought you had your sights set on drew the hot shot of school?" she just nodded.

Padfoot really did seem perfect for me. I was the weird but pretty. Quittich obsessed girl. He was so sweet. I know I can't tell James about him. He would flip. He didn't even know that I'd had my last boyfriend, Marcus. Good thing to because if he heard what had happened between us he would have been ready to murder. Even if it wasn't Marcus's fault. But in the end Marcus had got hit my calmer. Or the force of nature. Either way it was still over.

I was finally feeling happy. In fact I felt like humming. I was really, loving this.

JAMES POV

I got a letter from Sirius. I was going to ask him to stay for a while over the summer. Bellz probably wouldn't mind. Sirius was cool, if a bit trouble but Bellz could be worse, much worse. At least Sirius attempted not to ruin the place 'cause he was a guest.

I remembered when I was nine; Bellz had been eight and was bored. She had decided to take all six decks of exploding snap cards and make a sort of dominoes thing out if it around the house. How she did it was a mystery. When she started to knock them down all the explosions went off.

This had effectively caught 3 curtains, 1 doormat, 2 wooden chairs, and a load of grass to set on fire.

Luckily mum had gotten to it pretty quickly, Bellz didn't seem to be stoping it. After seeing the first few explosions got bored and went and made a sandwich. Ahh… the good old days! When we got telling offs, not detentions.

I opened the letter from Sirius it read:

_Dear prongs,_

_I felt like telling you something very strange has occurred. I have met somebody. A girl. She LOVES Quittich, she isn't dumb AND she hot. How perfect. She's a beater. She doesn't go to Hogwarts and is only here for the summer. The funniest thing is that when she asked my name I joked around with her and she joked back. Bloody brilliant. Except now I don't actually know her name after having met her twice. I just know her as B-B, odd name huh? Any way i bloody better see you soon cause regulus is making me made he's bound to be prefect! I know you were probably about to write my invite soon just thought I'd hurry it up by mentioning that if I don't see you soon I will turn into a boring, prank-free person like regulus. And you don't want that!_

_Cheers_

_Sirius (Padfoot)_

How odd, Sirius found a girl. A pretty good one by the sound of it too! Guess he is normal. I would have said he was nuts but I'd just recently noticed one Lilly Evans. Now she was perfect…


	4. Sirius is a Git

A/N: plz review

**A/N: plz review. Also sorry it took a while to update. But it's a week of holidays and I'll try to update this and my other story ****Not so unexpected sister****. PLZ review.**

JAMES POV

I was sitting in the living room waiting. Bell would be here soon. I was going to play lots of Quittich with her. Maybe when Sirius gets here we can prank him. That would warm her up to him. Sirius always loves to meet pranksters unless there slytherin.

Bell goes to Salem. I HATE Salem. Ok that's over the top. But it is the reason bell doesn't go to Hogwarts. She chose there over Hogwarts. I would change her mind this summer. She had to go to Hogwarts.

A flame erupting in the living room interrupted my thoughts. Then came a bird. Phoeny, bells phoenix. She dropped a suitcase. Then disappeared. Appearing with my sister herself. a flame hit the carpet and erupted.

Then a jet of water landed of it. I jumped on bell before she could say anything.

"Bell. Finally. Hurry up we have to play Quittich before dinner. Okay?" she just laughed.

"Let your sister breathe." My mum said from the doorway. She had been the one to put out the fire. She and bell hugged. Then we ran upstairs into her room. I dropped her heavy suitcase.

"Oomph. Merlin that's heavy, what did you put in it? Bricks?" I asked. She smiled shyly.

"I thought you wanted to play Quittich hurry up." She said quickly and pulled my down the stairs. We ran into the shed and grabbed my cometdove120 and dads old Firebolt. She jumped on the Firebolt and shot up straight into the sky.

I jumped on my broom and flew after her. I went through the clouds. I stopped next her. She was staring to the east. She looked thoughtful with a slight smile on her face.

"Happy to be home." she seemed to snap out of it and shook her head and turned to me.

"What-yeh I am." She said. "I miss this place all year. Wish I could come home for Easter holidays and all Christmas's. I've missed three of them out of 5." She said.

"Well… I get to come home from Christmas and Easter from Hogwarts. You could if you went to Hogwarts." I said carefully hoping she wouldn't blow up.

She looked ready to blow when she stopped. She seemed to realize something. She smiled slightly. "I would, I would. I'd get to see allot of things I want to if I went to Hogwarts. But then I'd miss my friends and Salem." She said. I sighed.

She actually admitted to me that she wouldn't mind Hogwarts. YES! 1 to James!

We flew around playing and messing around. I had gotten a snitch from school that we were playing with. We were about just as good as each other. A couple of time we were so close that instead of grabbing the snitch we would get each other's hands. After two hours we heard Mum call us in side to wash up for dinner.

As we walked inside mum charmed the mud off us and set dinner on the table. Just then dad walked in. he was an aurora. So he worked allot. He and bell hugged and we all started eating dinner.

Half way through I decided to drop the bomb.

"Hay mum, dad can I have Sirius over to stay for summer?" I heard bell choke a little.

"When?" mum asked calmly.

"In a week. See Sirius hates his family and you know that they're not that nice. Also he's stuck with Regulus and he is so boring that it's not funny." I begged. Dad nodded.

"Can't see why not. He's never done as much damage as you and bell. " I silently cheered.

I looked over at bell. She was moving food around on her plate. I could tell from here that she was glaring at her plate. I sighed. I would get her to like Sirius.

BELL POV

Him. That git, Sirius was coming. James thinks I will be friends with him. It's because of him that I didn't go to Hogwarts. But maybe I would. Padfoot would be there. That reminds me. I got up and excused myself from dinner.

When I got to my room I got out a quill and parchment. I wrote:

_Dear my Quittich hotie,_

_I missed you the last three days. I am back home. Finally. I have missed it here so much. I played Quittich with my brother. I was just as good as the bragging git. He has invited one of his arrogant playboy friends over for the summer. Yay(note sarcasm.) I will hang out with him till the twaty friend arrives. Then I'm closing up. I've already decided I wont even look at him. I've only heard bad things about him except from my brother himself. As of now you are my refuge. When things get hard I am going to turn to you. If you don't mind. Also I need to practice my Quittich. My family wants me to go to Hogwarts after my report. It was good but said I was having troubles. I was but I didn't want them to know. I guess it's just weird like that. Although you go to Hogwarts. So it would be cool. But my bothers so bad about me and guys. That's why I havn't told him about you. He'd probably have heard of you and would decide he hates you just for liking me. Also if your not busy tomorrow afternoon we could hang out. I want to show you some place. _

_Hugs and puppies._

_Beach babe._

SIRIUS POV

I was in my room bored as hell. I could hardly wait 'till I went to James's house. I herd a tapping at my window. I looked up and saw a phoenix. Well this was odd. The only person I know who owns a phoenix is Dumbledore. He wouldn't send me a letter. I opened the window and it flew in dropped the letter and perched on my desk. I opened the letter. It was from B-b.

I quickly wrote back saying was definitely free tomorrow. Also mentioning I was going to stay at a friend's house for the summer.


	5. setting off for school

A week later Sirius was coming today

A week later Sirius was coming today. I was not happy about it. In the morning I woke and put the contacts in. I missed Padfoot. I didn't wear contacts around him. He found my weird eyes beautiful. And I wear my hair black around him. He likes my weirdness. But for my family it's blue/grey eyes and honey-blonde hair.

I dressed in jeans and a purple shirt. I was going out today. Meeting up with a friend. I slipped my sunglasses on and walked down the stairs. In the living room I heard laughter. One was James and the other seemed familiar. I walked towards the door.

"Bell, wait up. I want you to meet Sirius." I stopped turned around with my eyes in the floor. I saw James feet and someone else's. I followed James's feet up to his face. Staring only at him. Ignoring that there was anyone at his side.

"Hey, James. I got to meet a friend soon Kay?" I said. He nodded.

"This is Sirius black, my best mate." He said motioning to his right. I closed my eyes behind my glasses and turned towards him.

"Hay, i'm bell. I 'm sorry but I gota go." I said bluntly. And turned and walked out. I heard James sigh behind me.

I arrived at my childhood friend, tom's house. I nocked and walked in.

"Tom. You here?" I called. His house was like a second house to me. We were best friends 'till he went to Hogwarts. I still loved him.

"Up here." I heard. I ran up the stairs to his room. I walked in to see him reading.

"Well don't you look boring?" I stated.

"Well, were have you been?" he asked. I smiled shyly.

"Well I wanted some sibling time before big-headed twat arrived and I sort of had something to do." I said he raised his eyebrow at me. I sighed.

"I sort of met a guy. I don't actually know his name. But his nickname is Padfoot. He is perfect. We played Quittich together. He is funny and perfect. He only knows me as b-b. Weird I know but I know so much about him just not his name. Padfoot." I rambled. He seemed shocked.

"Padfoot?" he asked weakly. "So how is it with Sirius?" he asked.

This confused me but set me off anyway.

"Urgh. Him, I havn't even looked at him. I don't intend to. He's a bloody twat." He cracked up laughing.

"If you say so." He said.

We went into his backyard and walked around talking and catching up. Then i brought up the problem I'd had all summer.

"What would you think of me going to Hogwarts? I had a bad year and I just want a retreat. I don't want to go to Salem. I miss James all the time and well Padfoot goes to Hogwarts. What do you think?" I said. He grinned and picked me up spinning me around.

"Whoop. Hell yea!" he shouted. I just laughed.

When he put me down we sat on a bench.

"So I think I will. Just don't tell James. It's a secret. He'll be happy when he finds out." I said.

"Yea he'll love it." He agreed.

That evening I arrived home. I walked quickly right past James and Sirius (not looking at the git.) and up to my room. I wrote pad foot a letter.

_Dear Padfoot_

_I hate my brother friend. But that's not why I wrote. I wrote because I might be changing schools. Exciting huh? Yea well I bet my family will love it. My brother will want me to come to Hogwarts but I'm not sure. Oh well. Any way my goergous hottie. I must go._

_Bunnies and snuggles_

_Beach babe._

Three weeks went by and I had made the plans with my parents. I hadn't told James. I would arrive at the station before him. I would get a compartment and wait for him to notice me. I went to diagon ally with Tom. We bought all my school stuff. After that I had to get another wand. My old one got cracked last year. While it still worked fine it was said to be dangerous to have. And that it could make fatal mistakes. I walked into olivander's. At the counter was olivander. I remembered getting my first wand. He had freaked me out a bit. He looked at me and smiled sadly.

"Must get you a new wand? I was quite proud of your old one. Oh well." He said mournfully.

"My old one got a crack in it. It still works but I'll need a new one jus in case. Also since I'm going to Hogwarts it's a new start." At the last part he smiled widely.

"Lovely, lovely." He pulled out a wand. I sighed and picked it up. My first wand had taken ages to find. James got his on the second try but me; no I had to go through heaps of them.

I waved the wand in my hand doing a simple spell. It sent water out of its tip. I dropped it immediately.

"No, not that one. Hhmm try this one." I went through around ten until he brought out a black wand.

"9 inches Blackwood with a phoenix feather from your very own phoenix and Morily hair." At this stiffened. "Yes odd mixture. It is a black-purple hair." I breathed raged and waved the wand. A load pf sparks rained down on me and tom leaving purple and gold stars hanging in the air.

"Ah. Excellent, excellent." I paid for it and rushed out of the shop.

When I got home I was interrogated by my brother.

"What you buy/' he said increduesly staring at all the bags. I just shrugged.

"School supplies. New robes potions stuff, a wand since my ld one cracked." He seemed alright until he noticed a rather odd package.

"What's that?" I looked mischievously at him.

"Who needs Zonkos when you're just too smart?" I said. He just shook his head and walked away to hang with the twat. I smiled calmly and started to put my school stuff in my trunk. Then I wrote to Padfoot. Ah he was so good. I saw him when ever I could.

**A/N: so another chapter. I like holidays and put my good mood into my stories. Next chapter will be fun.**


	6. I AM po

This may seem Dumb or stupid to you but I feel pissed off

This may seem Dumb or stupid to you but I feel pissed off. Why you ask?

BECAUSE I HAVE WRITEN 6 CHAPTERS FOR THIS STORY AND MORE UNPUBLISHED.

AND OUT OF THE 400 – 500 HITS ONLY 5 REVIEWS!!

THAT IS PATHETIC! AND I WANT MORE.

PLZ REVIEW.

I DON'T KNOW WHAT YOU THINK IF I DON'T GET COMMENTS. IT LOOKS LIKE YOU DON'T LIKE IT. SO PLZPLZPLZ WRITE A REVIEW WHEN I AM HAPPY WITH THAT I WILL POST THE NEXT CHAPTER.

UNTIL THEN IT CAN STAY ON MY USB.


	7. OMGan actual chapter

I woke up early on the 1st of September

I woke up early on the 1st of September. I dressed in skinny jeans and black halter top. I had breakfast and got my trunk. I dragged it to Toms house (two houses down.) His family was taking me to the station.

I turned my hair black (an easy trick I learned to do with out a wand. That's how I turned it blonde.) I kept the contacts in.

We drove to the station. I ran through barrier. I was finally going on the train.

I had always wanted to go to Hogwarts. When James can back and had a big reputation at Hogwarts I didn't want to be known from him so I went to Salem. Now finally I was here. I had friend there so I was good.

I set my stuff in a compartment and sat down. Tom waited with me until he saw some friends and I kicked him out telling him not to wait with me. Just after the train started I heard a load group past. I looked up when I felt someone staring at me. I met Padfoot's eyes and smiled. He seemed shocked then he smiled and winked and kept going with his group.

Five minuets later the compartment door opened and I saw Padfoot. I leapt up, closed the blinds and snogged him senseless. Then he sat down with me.

"So, how did you escape your friends?" I asked. He smiled.

"Well ones a prefect. The others going after his conquest and the last one is following him." He answered. I nodded.

"Well, I have to be careful. My brothers bound to find me. Even if I look different. Oh that reminds me. Like the contacts?" I asked. He stared at them frowning.

"There nice but I like purple eyes better." He said. Yep you heard right. My eyes are now purple. How? Well a Morily attacked and cursed me. I have Morily sight now. Which is really good. Though colours are weird. Just off by a shade. I had explained this to Padfoot, he just said wicked.

"Yeh well I don't. It's weird and my brother doesn't know." He nodded and hugged me closer since I was sitting in his lap.

"So should we know each others names?" he asked. I smirked.

"No, you can find out with the rest of the population of Hogwarts." At this he pouted but nodded.

Around an hour into the trip Padfoot had to leave. I got up after that and walked around the train. I ran into a girl and fell backwards.

"oomph." I said as I hit the ground. I looked up and saw a red haired girl.

"Oh I'm so sorry, I'm lily Evans." she helped me up. I introduced myself not mentioning my last name. She came and sat in m compartment. She told me about students and teachers. I had heard most of it from James but listened anyway.

"Oh um lily. I havn't told you something. You see my brother goes here. He um… is James potter." I said.

"WHAT!" she screamed.

"Well I knew you wouldn't like me if I told you that James was my twat brother cause you'd think I was like him. Which I'm not." I said. Okay that was a lie, I was a lot like him but I wasn't pining after her.

"Also I have a boyfriend at the school but I wont say who he is. He's Gryffindore." I said.

"Is it Remus?" I chocked.

"What, no he like a brother. Urgh. Nasty." I said she just laughed.

When the train got to Hogwarts I was wearing my robes. I packed my extra sweets in my trunk and got off the train. I had already been informed to take the carriages and then go to see Prof. McGonagall.

I was in a carriage with Tom and his friend (they are Ravenclaw.) when I walked up the stairs to the castle I felt nervous. Would James really be happy? What would Padfoot be like? Would I be in Gryffindore?

I hope out of the carriage and all but ran to the room off the entrance hall. In it was Prof. McGonagall. I smiled weakly.

"Hello Miss Potter. Please put the hat on." I put this old ragy hat on. A voice whispered in my ears.

"Well, well. Another Potter. Just as mischievous as the last. Your smart, yes smart and loyal. You aren't afraid to work. But you're cunning and definitely sly. I think Slytherin.." WHAT, No No No. Don't want to be a Slytherin.

"No, oh well. It will be GRYFINDORE!" it shouted this out really loudly. I heard the students in the hall next to me go silent then erupt into whispers. I took the hat off and stood up.

"Wait here until the first years are sorted then professor Dumbledore will call you up." I nodded.

After ten minuets a load of eleven year old kids walked in. I lent against the wall in the corner all the kid were staring and whispering. Then suddenly…

"BEE!" I heard. Then was tackled by my eleven-year-old cousin May. I hugged her spinning her around in a circle before putting her down.

"Hay, May-May. What's up. You excited about being sorted? I just was." She nodded.

"I thought you went to Salem" she asked.

"Well I couldn't miss you starting Hogwarts now could I?" I said. She grinned the same mad grin that James sometimes wore.

After a minuet of waiting, all the first year left. I had told May not to tell James I was here that it was a surprise.

Suddenly I could here Dumbledore's voice.

"And this year we have a new student. She just transferred from Salem academy and is going into 5th year. Please welcome Parker Bell Potter. Commonly known as Bell.

I stepped of the room into the great hall. Every one turned to stare at me in awe.

"WHAT!!" I heard two voices say. I looked towards the Gryffindore table to see James and Padfoot staring at me in shock. I smiled and sat down across from them.

JAMES POV

She was here. Actually here! It was so great. Sirius didn't seem so happy though. In fact he looked a little sick. She sat down across from me. YES, she was in Gryffindore.

"Hay, James, Padfoot." I grinned and Sirius looked even sicker.

"Hay little sister. You're here. How come? It's so great." I said happily. She smiled weakly. Then lily distracted her and me.

The rest of the night passed with out me getting to talk to her. Every one was asking her loads of questions and talking really fast. She seemed over whelmed.

After dinner I grabbed Sirius and bell and took them towards the common room.

'So Bell, you seem to be nice to Sirius huh?" I asked happily. She hadn't said anything rude to him yet.

"I havn't seen him yet." She said bluntly.

"But he's right next to you." I said as if she was dumb. At this she froze and turned slowly to look at Sirius.

"Sirius?" she said quietly. "You're Sirius?" she said desperately. He nodded.

"NO! You can't be. Because you-you-your Padfoot. I trusted you. I-I HATE YOU!" she screamed and turned running away.

"B NO." he ran after her. I stood there shocked. What had just happened?

SIRIUS POV

Oh no. I was the big-headed twat who was friends with her brother. She had tried so hard not to look at me, that she hadn't seen me and known who I was. I ran after her. She rounded a corner into another corridor. I rounded the corner and it was deserted. I walked slowly down the hall. I heard muffled sobs coming from a statue. I looked behind it and saw B-b or Bell hugging her knees and crying hysterically. He was holding the ring I had given her. It was a silver amethyst one. So that she knew when she wore it I would think of her.

I knelt down and hugged her. She sobbed more hysterically.

"How could you? how could… we not know? How?" I hugged tighter.

"We couldn't have. You didn't want to see me so you didn't. I never saw your face and you had blonde hair. We couldn't have known." He said.

"Look, I love you and I know you love me. We messed up a bit but we still love. So we can deal with it." She nodded slowly before cracking up in sad laughter. I looked at her oddly. She sobered up and smirked.

"James will be pissed off." She said. I chuckled. I helped her up and walked her back to the common room with an arm around her should holding her to my side. We entered the common room finding it empty. I kissed her wiping the tears away said good night and went up the stairs. When I got into my dorm I saw James sitting on his bed staring at the map. He sighed.

"How is she?" he asked.

I shrugged. "She's fine."

"What did she mean?" he asked. I sighed. What would I tell him?

"Over the summer I met her. She was not in the best state when we met. She was crying. I asked her what was wrong and she told me everything. I guess in a way I was the reason she decided finally that she would go to Hogwarts. Over the summer she wouldn't look at me. She hated me as Sirius. She promised herself that she wouldn't look at me so she never figured it out. When she found out I was Sirius she thought you told me to tell her to come to Hogwarts. She thought I told you her secrets so she was pretty upset. I just told her I didn't know. Since she wore those stupid glasses and was blonde. When I met her she had black hair. She always had black hair when we met up. She was pissed when she found out who I was." I said he though about it and nodded.

"Okay. Oh, hay, hows B-b or what ever?" I chuckled and shrugged.

"Heh, that's a long weird story. I'll tell you another time. Kay?" I said getting away from the topic. He seemed to drop it. I got changed into my boxers and shirt and collapsed into bed. Merlin it had been a long day. First she snogged me senseless then she turns out to be my brothers little sister, then she screams at me, then we say we love each other, then we kiss then I lie to James. I wonder if Bells life is always this hectic. But I guess that's love for ya.

**A/N: I was actually happy with this chapter. Some other ones seemed just weird and I wasn't satisfied. But I like this one. Plz review. It's school holidays as of yesterday and as soon as I got hold of my laptop I've been writing like mad on both of my stories. I've done three chapters now but I have the general idea for the next 1. **

**PLZ REVIEW.**

**Bunnies and snuggles (hehe)**

Twilight4eva13/fred4eva13


	8. sorry I really am

This is an authors note

**This is an authors note. DON"T STOP READING!! **

**I have done something very dumb. I have posted too many stories and it is taking a lot of my time to update them so I taking a break on ****Not just his sister ****and ****Not as unexpected sister.**** So I can update ****finding the hero**** and ****I am Jade Potter ****more. I will be updating them all just more slowly. I should have waited before posting ****I am Jade Potter**** but I had already wrote 2 chapters so I didn't bother to wait. also this will be deleted soon.**

Lovies and Dovies

Twilight4eva13


	9. Reg? photos and fights

The next day was classes

The next day was classes. Because I was in advanced classes, I had most of them with the marauders. They were all in my transfiguration, charms, DADA and potions class. Remus was in my ancient runes class. Sirius and James were in my Care of magical creature's class. Peter was in my muggle studies class.

The only class that they weren't in was my Arithmacy class, which they all thought I was mad for taking.

As I walked into Arithmacy class I sat down in a random chair. The seat next to me moved and some one sat next to me. I turned and saw someone who was very hansom, in the same way as Sirius. He had the same strong look and dark hair. His eyes were a bit colder then Sirius's but still very similar. He had a bit of a more boy-ish look than Sirius but still was very hansom.

The last thing I registered was his slytherin robes.

"Hello, I'm Parker Bell, but you can call me Bella or PB. Who are you?" I asked holding out my hand. He looked around quickly before taking my hand.

"I'm Regulus Black. But call me Reg I prefer it." He said warmly. I was taken aback. Most Slytherins were cold and curt. Not warm and nice.

"Wow, most Slytherins aren't that nice." I stared awed at him.

He shrugged. "We have an image to up hold for our parents. Don't tell anyone that I'm nice to you. My parents want _one _decent normal slytherin in the family." He said. With that a thought occurred to me.

"Your Sirius's brother?" he nodded.

"Yea, but he doesn't like me very much. Thinks I'm a Slytherin git." He said.

"He can be like that, when I first started seeing him one of the first things he said about Hogwarts was that he hated slytherin and loved Gryffindor." I stated before slapping my hand over my mouth. "I mean…"

"You're dating Sirius? Good for him. He is actually dating someone and not just shoving his tongue down there throat before finding someone new." He stated. "Oh and don't worry I'm not going to tell my parents. Though they would be happy, that it's not a muggle-born."

"Thanks, but actually it's more that I don't want my brother to know. Or any one at school 'cause then he'll find out." I said annoyed.

"Why not tell him? Wouldn't he be happy that his sister fell for his best friend?" he asked.

"Well first he hates the idea of me dating in any form. Also your brother is known as a total playboy and James won't believe that he actually likes me and that he won't hurt me. So were keeping it on the down low." I said. He nodded.

After 30mins of working out numbers I got bored. I got a piece of parchment and wrote on it before charming it on to Regulus's desk.

_This class blows, __big-time._

He read it and smirked.

_It __does, but it's this or divination. Prof. Marque had no imagination at all. Do you want to ditch this place? _

It flew gracefully to my desk. He was smoother at charms.

_Why are you offering? Yes plz help my __Merlin! I need to get out of the bore-zone._

H e read the note and nodded. Then I saw him shuffling in his bag. I saw something roll on the floor before…

_BANG_

There were multiple explosions. Black smoke went off in one corner. Purple and green gunk covered the wall in another. A load of buzzing dots flew around coming from another, if they were bugs or not, I didn't know. And finally red dusk came from the corner closest to us. Regulus grabbed my hand and ran, crouched to the door. When he opened it he yelled.

"RUN!" and pulled me out into the hall. Then tugged me behind a statue. He pulled out a small purple camera.

As all the students ran out screaming, covered in Merlin-knows-what, he took a bunch of photos. Purple smoke puffing out with every picture he took.

After the coast was clear, we ran around into another corner. Regulus had gotten the photos out automatically with a spell. I turns out that he built the camera him-self.

"Ooh look at her. She's slytherin and is wearing red dust and getting chased by those bugs. Ooh and him. He's screaming like a little kid." I said looking at the shots.

"David Mclagen looks so pissed off. He looks like he got hit by all four." He said. We were laughing at them all.

"Jade! Get here now!" I heard screamed from behind us. I spun around and saw James and Sirius.

"Oh…Hi guys. You should have seen what happened to get us out of class. It was so fun." He had run up to us.

"What are you doing hanging out with _him._" Sirius said angrily.

"You mean Reg? Why wouldn't I hang out with him? He's in my Arithmacy class." I said.

"Reg? He's a slimy Slytherin git. You can't hang out with him! He's trouble." Sirius ranted as if Regulus wasn't there.

"How can you say that? He's really nice and pranked the class so I could ditch and watch people get covered in red dust. You of all people shouldn't judge. He's your brother, how can you be so mean." I said, my voice getting louder with each word.

Sirius seemed taken aback. "I'm not judging him 'cause he's a Slytherin, I've lived with him and I know what a git he is." He said.

"Do you? I heard about how you would lock yourself in your room and never talk to anyone. How you didn't talk to Regulus ever since he got sorted into Slytherin." I said.

"That's when I figured out he was a slimy toe-rag." Sirius said.

"You say what you like. I know that it's 'because he's a slytherin. The hat thought of putting me in Slytherin, said I would do well in Slytherin. Sure I ended up in Gryffindor but I still have aspects of a Slytherin in me." I shouted.

"Well, then maybe you should have gone to Slytherin." Sirius shouted. I glared at him.

"I thought you were nice. That trust is over." I turned and walked away with Regulus.

As we turned the corner tears started trailing down my face.

"How could he say that." I mumbled. "He's supposed to be fair. He rants about how Slytherins are never fair of kind but here he goes judging and complaining." I said.

"It's okay. Look my family was cruel to him. He hates me 'because as a slytherin I'm following in his footsteps. So he resents me. Don't let it ruin your relation-ship." He said. I nodded slowly.

"Okay, I'll forgive him. But not 'till after dinner. He can suffer until then." I said. He chuckled.

"Speaking of suffering. Which pictures should we post first." He said. I smirked.

"Bellatrix sure looked cranky." I said smiling evilly. He got a smirk to match mine.

"Finally, revenge on my evil cousin. We should put hers up first and by it's self. So everyone laughs at her. Maybe in the great hall?" he said. We looked at the picture for a moment.

"Breakfast!" we both said in unison.


End file.
